


Choice

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jonerys, Jonerys Week 2018, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Jon Snow need to marry Sansa StarkHis love is another Dragon





	Choice

-Our parents didn't love each other too.-said Sansa   
\- That's another situation Sansa. He love another woman. Why aren't you understand? He accepted because of duty. Because of northern lords.   
-She is his aunt  
-and you are his cousin  
-Arya.   
-Why are you love this woman more than me? I am your sister   
-You are a stupid girl. You are my sister and because of this I tell you the truth. You've never be a happy with him.   
\- If something change...   
-nothing will change Sansa. You don't know Jon. I know him better. He loves her.  
Sana stopped but didn't change her mind.

 

corridor

Jon stopped with her door. It wasn't close .   
Entered.  
Dany was sleeping in bed.   
She was like angel, beautiful and sweet. Her petite bare feet were undressed.   
He felt her smell. like summer... like new life... he wanted her, but couldn't.  
"I can't love another woman Dany... Never...Never my love."  
He walked and closed the door.   
Danny stand up and looked around.   
No one was there.   
It was dream...but wasn't.

 

-Jon? Are you here?  
Arya entered his room.   
He was standing in front of window  
-Arya?  
-What are you doing?  
-I am thinking  
-about her?  
-who?  
-My sister of course-she smiled  
-am...Yes of course  
-You are the worst lier in whole world.  
\- just I am thinking  
-just you love Daenerys Targaryen   
-I promised Sansa. That's best decision now.  
-You become a king?  
-Of course no.   
-She thinks another ...Sansa...  
-what are you talking about?-Sansa entered the room   
-Jon doesn't want become a king  
\- You are crown prince .   
-I don't need theone.   
-but  
-Daenerys become a queen. she deserves that  
-You too...  
-No I am not. She fight for her family during years .   
-That's not justice  
-It's the best decision. 

Dang was standing balcony. Jon and Sansa was talking in garden. She take the deep breath. Missandei gave her coat .  
-You need to dress warm Your grace.  
-Thank you Missandei.  
-How are you?  
-I need air . -She touched her belly. -I am not Ok. I need to go home. Here isn't my home.   
-Why aren't you talking with him.   
-I don't want to talk with him any more . My heart is dead now. I feel nothing. I feel really nothing Missandei.   
Jon looked around and saw her . They saw each other .   
-why are you doing that ?why ?-Thought Daenerys  
Sana tried to touch his arm. Jon turned around and walked in gods wood.   
Sans a was standing alone. 

 

Jon breath deep and quietly. He sit down near water. Ned Stark loved this place .   
-What are you doing here?  
-Bran?   
-I am trying to connect with night king  
-and?  
-connected another one.   
-who?   
\- sometimes I conect with wrong person.   
-and?   
-Nothing . Jusr past. I saw her.   
-her?  
-Dragon queen  
-What can you tell me .  
-That's unbelievable and magic.  
-what?  
-Dragon's born. She was amazing but sad  
-why? I think she was happy  
-half happy and half sad. He was dead that night. both of them...  
-who?   
Khal Drogo and their son.  
-what a son?   
-Daenerys Targaryen had a son Rhaego. Her first child.  
Jon was in shock. She never said to him.  
-Maegi killed both of them . Daenerys wanted to kill herself but Dragons was born that day. She doesn't know about herself . She is unburn.  
-She loved him. I know.   
-She loved him . It's really but not always.   
-I know. She had a difficult life.  
-More than you can imagined.   
-Her brother soled her to Drogo and someone raped her . She told me about that when I first met.  
-Not someone and not one time.   
-why are you knowing ? Justn stop Bran.   
-He was Drogo.   
-what?  
-Drogo raped her . I was looking their wedding .I saw that. He raped her that night and another nights too. She tried to kill herself in Vais Dothraki too. Because he was hurting her every night .   
Jon stopped breathing.   
-I didn't know.   
-Dragons are her children.  
-only they are her children. She said to me but I've never know why until you said to me  
Bran stopped and looked at him.   
Jon was angry and confused.   
He loved her.  
-Dragons isn't her children ...not only them ...


End file.
